The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package including an organic interposer electrically connecting a plurality of semiconductor chips disposed in a side by side manner through an interposer.
The interposer market has grown, due to the increased use of high-end component sets and the employment of high bandwidth memory (HBM). Currently, silicon (Si) is commonly used as a material of an interposer, but methods of using glass or organic substrates have been developed to provide a large surface area at relatively low cost.
In the meantime, in order to meet the recent demand for a fine pad pitch of tens of micrometers, a die-to-die microcircuit line is required to be miniaturized to have a size of several micrometers. To this end, carriers securing improved flatness, as compared with the related art, are required.
In addition, in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor package including an interposer using a carrier, an interposer may be formed to have a panel size, and then, for example, to have a quad size to improve the quality of a packaging process. In this case, there may be a problem in which carriers are separated during a process of sawing a panel to have a quad size. Thus, a separation prevention design to prevent such separation is required.